


H.O.T.D Rising

by Books_and_Lattes



Category: Dead Rising, Gakuen Mokushiroku | Highschool of the Dead
Genre: Drama, F/M, Horror, Multi, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 04:24:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15744240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Books_and_Lattes/pseuds/Books_and_Lattes
Summary: Typical teenager Frank West is fed up with loneliness and pop quizzes. So when the day of horror kicks in and the undead start rising, he will answer to his calling. School's out permanently, and now it's time to face a new test that will decide not only his fate but his friend's as well. With danger getting closer, West is ready to combine his odds into a makeshift weapon.





	H.O.T.D Rising

**Author's Note:**

> Preview

I never would've expected today to be like this, so forgive me if I'm a little bit on edge. I was once your fellow student who lived normally but now I have to be someone else. Because in just a few hours, the city was already starting to reverse the population number one by one in such short time.

Step foot anywhere near here and you wouldn't see your common citizen on their way to school, talking to a friend or living their life.

No...

Instead, you would've already regretted knowing you should have stayed back in Kansas.

Buildings were pouring out with smoke and from the inside rested something more chaotic. Streets were filled with screams, hasty escapes, and blood.

And where I'm at right now, where it hits close to home, there's nothing left to hold on to because it's being ripped away, and pretty soon if I don't start wising up, so will my throat.

The way I see it, it was either fend for yourself or team up. Morals are to be tested, sanity is set past its limits and bodies were to be morphed into something horrifying and cannibalistic.

With his corpse right in front of us, covered in cloth and yet, reeking of death as he changed not even too long ago. Already, my life is up for grabs and so is hers.

But I'm not gonna let that happen...

I may have never been a hero, a survivor in any situation or even someone important, but if there's one thing I got that nobody else has...

Is that I've covered school, y'know.

Tension's thick, trust is beginning to die down and the groans and shuffles are right outside our only exit. These things were once human, and now, they only carried rotting skin and flesh between their teeth.

Me... I got me a girl to protect, a baseball bat, my camera and anything else I can get my hands on.

The world needs to know... The truth.

My name is Frank West... and I'm fixing to swing away and teach you today's lesson.

Survive.


End file.
